


About the Eternities Between the Many and the Few

by Modernise



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: How exactly doth one "tag"?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Break Up Hatred, ex-boyfriend, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modernise/pseuds/Modernise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik and Maria share an extremely close friendship. And then there's Maria's odd ex-boyfriend, Altaïr. Malik soon finds himself smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surmisations are Revelatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to write a fic where Maria is not the bitch. She is fucking awesome, as much as I adore AltMal (but that doesn't change my mind about the ship, though. I still support AltMal 5000%).
> 
> I'd like to believe that her and Malik were fucking bros fo' lyfe in AC1, shaking their heads at Altaïr's bullshit.
> 
> But this fic will become eventual AltMal.

The phone vibrated. He grunted, ceasing his previous activities to answer the damn thing. Placing his pencil down, he walked towards the mobile on his bed and picked it up, unlocking the screen. He'd received a text.

'you up for some burgers or smthn?'

The man groaned and didn't bother replying, instead deciding that calling would be the best option. He dialed in the number and pressed the call button.

He heard the ringing for about ten seconds till someone picked up. "Hey, Mal!"

He didn't bother in replying with the standard 'Hello.' "Maria, do you even know what time it is?" he murmured.

"Yeah, it's almost ten in the evening. Why?"

Malik rolled his eyes, fiddling with his comforter. "Because you're fucking texting me in the middle of the night just to go eat some burgers."

He heard a chuckle. "Gee, Mal. No need to be grumpy. I figured there'd be nothing wrong in sharing a sandwich."

Malik huffed and sat down on his bed. "Do you really see nothing wrong with this?"

A scoff. "No. Besides, that's what best friends are for; to text each other in the evening to share a burger."

Malik sighed and looked around. It was that, or thesis. "Fine."

Maria's shit-eating grin practically radiated through the phone. "Awesome. I'll meet you at yours in about five minutes."

Malik smiled. "Sure," and he hung up.

He exhaled and placed his phone inside his pocket. He then walked back towards his desk, where he was trying (but failing terribly) to write a thesis. He was tired and weary and supposed that eating a burger with his best friend was better than doing a thesis. It had been Maria's text that had stopped him from falling asleep right then and there after all.

He smiled at the thought of Maria. They'd only known each other for a little over twelve months, but that did not stop them from being extremely close friends. Sometimes it felt as though he knew her for much longer.

Malik shook his head to dissolve the nostalgia. He wasn't going anywhere special, but he didn't want to go out in a tank top and sweatpants.

He trudged back into his room, opening the closet to choose out more appropriate garments. In the end he'd decided upon a pair of jeans and a plain tee underneath a navy blue cardigan.

By the time he finished folding his clothes he heard a knock on the door. It was probably Maria. He walked out the room to answer the door and, yeah, it was Maria.

"Hey Mal, you ready?" she asked. Malik suddenly felt like an idiot for changing because she was wearing a pair of leggings and a graphic sweatshirt with her hair tied back like it always was. He nodded.

"Great, let's go."

Malik stepped out, closed the door, and locked it.

"I'm going for _McDonalds_. You?"

Malik turned around and pondered thoughtfully. " _Fuddruckers_?"

"Damn," said Maria. "Hadn't thought of that one. You win."

Malik laughed. "I always do," he teased, shoving Maria playfully. She shoved back with an equal amount of vigour.

Maria tutted and smirked. "Bitch, please."

Malik had never seen Maria act this strange before.

They'd walked in, and she'd frozen on the spot as though she were a marble statue. Malik found it weird at first, but then he realised that she was staring at someone.

He shook her shoulder. "Um, Maria, you're holding back a fucking line."

She did not budge.

He shook her shoulders, trying to get her to snap out of whatever trance she was in. "Dammit Maria."

Despite Malik's rising temper, Maria did not move an inch.

The person she was staring at did not move either.

When Malik turned to face the idiot whom she was staring at, he was greeted with the sight of a guy clad in a hoodie, and a pair of jeans topped with knackered converse. The man's hoodie was pulled over his head. He had a scar over his lips and his eyes were an eerie shade of gold. His gaze immediately went to Malik and Malik, too, found himself frozen.

He had an unreadable expression, and it wasn't until Maria snapped out of her trance and pulled him away that he realised there was something strange going on between the two.

"Who was that guy?" Malik had asked when they'd found an empty table to sit down at.

Maria sat herself down and Malik followed suit.

"He's my ex," she murmured. "Annoying fucker he was."

Malik nodded. Seemed reasonable. That guy seemed fucking weird, too.

"Yeah," Maria said. Malik realised that he had voiced his thoughts out loud.

Malik did not mean to pry, but he found himself curious. "What happened between you two?" he questioned.

Maria laughed dryly. "We broke up. Duh." She rolled her eyes and looked over at Malik with a raised brow. "Did you expect we were fucking best friends after witnessing that mini-war? No. Besides, you occupy that position."

Malik smirked slightly. "Thanks," he said. "But let's just put that thing behind us. I want to eat a burger right now."

Maria laughed. "Sure, but I'm going with you. Don't want you to fuck up my order."

Malik smiled and punched her in the shoulder softly. He then stood up and walked with Maria towards the ordering line.

He saw that guy from before sitting at his own table with three other guys. They all seemed to be laughing and having a grand time, except him. He was staring directly at Maria and Malik.

Yep, definitely a weirdo.

Maria noticed that Malik seemed slightly intimidated. "Just ignore him," she advised. "He's like that."

Malik raised a brow. "All the time?"

She sighed and looked up. "Yeah. I don't know how the fuck I dated him." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "All brooding and arrogant and aggressive and shit."

"Wow," murmured Malik. He sounded like a dick.

But he put that guy behind him and talked with Maria about other random, irrelevant things whilst they waited in the line. Maria said she'd wanted a hamburger, but Malik wanted a turkey burger. They started a conversation over turkey-beef hybrids and how they'd taste, eventually turning into a colloquy of nonsensical matters.

That weird guy's gaze never faltered, but Malik managed to ignore it with Maria by his side.

 


	2. Too Good to Be Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaïr sees things differently.

When Desmond had said that they should go out and enjoy a burger with Ezio and Leonardo, Altaïr was not expecting his ex-girlfriend, his _ex-fucking-girlfriend_ , to be there. With someone.

Well, she had recuperated quickly.

She'd walked in and frozen on the spot like a marble statue, glaring daggers at him as if he was the reason for everything bad on planet Earth.

There was a mini crowd of people behind Maria and... that guy, prompting him to shake her shoulder and say, "Um, Maria, you're holding back a fucking line."

Except the fucking woman kept staring at him. Alright, he could make it a fucking war if she wanted to. And, judging by her expression, she did. This short trip to the salad bar (for ketchup; why the fuck would he want salad?) had turned into a war between his ex. He glared at Maria.

That boyfriend or whatever that guy was shook her shoulders with a bit more force, and was starting to sound aggravated. "Dammit Maria."

Altaïr decided that it was time to give the whiny guy a chance as well, and shifted his gaze towards him. Altaïr hadn't really had much of a good look before since he was only glaring at Maria, but when he looked at that guy he was pretty surprised. He had expected some major, burly asshole since that was Maria's type. Except that guy wasn't very douchey-looking. Or tall. He must have been about Maria's height, more or less. He had messy, raven-coloured hair and tanned skin. He wore a navy blue cardigan over a white shirt and some jeans along with black Toms. He'd have made fun of his clothing, but Maria was right there and she would not hesitate to whoop his ass if he did. He knew Maria too well.

That guy started staring at him and, alright, fine, Altaïr found him cute. And attractive. But he was with Maria. So there was a problem.

But then, of course, Maria had to fuck it up like she always did. She grabbed that guy and walked away, fuming. She seemed pretty pissed but Altaïr thought she deserved it. Altaïr watched them sit down at a table and decided that it'd be time that he did too. He didn't want his friends to be concerned or suspicious so he grabbed the ketchup and walked back to his table, where Leonardo was laughing heartily at something Ezio was saying. Desmond had his face in his hands and was shuddering; he was probably laughing.

Ezio noticed that Altaïr had come back and faced him. "You got ketchup?" Altaïr nodded. "Great, thanks." Altaïr placed the ketchup on the table and sat down next to Desmond. Leonardo, who sat in front of Altaïr, smiled at him and dipped his french fries into the sauce; he was the only one without a burger since he was a vegetarian. Altaïr did not smile back because he had no reason to.

Ezio and Desmond, who no longer had his face in his palms, noticed that.

Desmond nudged Altaïr. "C'mon, what's bugging you?" Altaïr grunted at that. Annoying shitwads. Desmond pouted. "Alright, fine, don't tell us. But can I at least have your burger since you're not eating it." Ezio started laughing at that. " _Dio mio_ Desmond, you are such a gluttonous eater. _Goloso_!" That earned Ezio a scowl and kick underneath the table.

Altaïr rolled his eyes. He swore that he was the only mature one; Leonardo would have been, too, if he did not act like a small child on a daily basis. "Take the fucking burger," he grumbled. Desmond looked over at Altaïr. Then at the burger. "Thanks, bro," and he awkwardly hugged Altaïr from the side. " _Molto goloso_ ," whispered Ezio. He earned another kick.

Yeah, Altaïr was definitely the only mature one.

He leaned back in his chair and realised that from that angle he could see Maria and that guy. They seemed to be talking, smiling. The guy punched her on the shoulder, but pretty softly based off what Altaïr could tell. Maria laughed at that and they both stood up. It appeared as though they were walking towards the ordering line. He kept his gaze glued. Once they reached the line the guy noticed that Altaïr was watching them. He said something to Maria, who had a look of disgust on her face, and she said something back. Then they ignored him and laughed.

Those stupid idiots.

When he looked back at his table for a second he saw how Leonardo was leaning on Ezio's shoulder; he was asleep. Both Ezio and Desmond did not seem to notice that. "Aren't you going to bring Leo home?" Altaïr said, interrupting the conversation they were just in. Desmond and Ezio both had questioning expressions on their faces. "What?" said Ezio. Altaïr groaned and face-palmed himself. He hung out with a group of idiots. "Leo's asleep."

Ezio looked on his shoulder. Leonardo had his head on it and was asleep. Ezio smiled slightly. "Nah, I think I'll be staying longer." And Altaïr thought that smile was a good one.

He narrowed his eyes. Then again, why should he? He wasn't the one asleep. Altaïr shrugged in reply.

Ezio and Desmond continued their conversing while Maria and that boyfriend-guy laughed and smiled in the line. They'd reached the cash register and were talking to the cashier as well. Apparently they managed to charm the cashier.

Those fuckers.

Altaïr glared at them but he knew they couldn't see him. Or maybe they did but they were purposely ignoring him. One of the two.

Desmond nudged his shoulder again and Altaïr would have punched him in the face had he not asked, "What are you glaring at?"

Altaïr pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing."

Desmond patted his shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry for taking your burger but it was too good to let be. You do realise that kids _starve_ over that shit, and it'd be a shame to throw it away." Altaïr groaned and looked over at Desmond. It wasn't about the fucking burger, but if he said that then they'd bombard him with questions, which was the last thing he needed. He didn't even want to be here in the first place, those idiots had dragged him along.

Altaïr stood up. Ezio and Desmond looked at him. "Where are you going?" said Desmond. Altaïr shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "Home." The duo looked at Altaïr with puppy-dog eyes as if to say 'please stay' but Altaïr wouldn't fall for their ploy. He began walking away but Ezio called, "You do realise that I drove us here; you don't have your car with you."

Altaïr stopped because it was true. But then again, his apartment wasn't even that far from _Fuddruckers_ , so he'd be fine. He stole one last glance at Maria and the guy, who were eating their burgers and talking and laughing and just looking happy in general. The guy stopped for a moment because he realised that Altaïr was watching him and looked over at Altaïr with curious eyes. Altaïr scoffed and continued walking.

Once he exited _Fuddruckers_ he walked around for a moment till he found some fucktard's skateboard. They were fucktard's because they left their damn skateboard unattended; they deserved to get their skateboard stolen.

Altaïr placed his left leg on the skateboard and used his right leg to move the skateboard. Once the skateboard's wheels were rolling, Altaïr placed his right leg on the skateboard as well and manipulated it with his body so that it would twist and turn when he wanted it to. Operating a skateboard was not very difficult once one got the gist of it.

Altaïr turned around corners and occasionally used his right leg to move the skateboard if it was losing speed. He'd reached his apartment in less than ten minutes and halted once he saw the building. He left the skateboard where it was, not bothering to park it or even take it with him. He raced up the stairs till he reached the third floor, where his room was. Grabbing the keys situated inside the pocket of his hoodie, he unlocked the door. Altaïr was so tired that he walked into his bedroom and sprung onto the bed, not even bothering to change into his pyjamas. He merely took off his shoes, socks, and hoodie. When he removed his phone from his pocket he saw the text that Ezio had sent him.

'you alive? des and me don't want or need a dead friend'

Altaïr scoffed. He wasn't a little kid that he needed guidance or people to worry over him.

'fuck off' he sent.

He placed the phone on the nightstand, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Altaïr laid on his back and couldn't help but think about Maria and that guy she was with. What the hell was he? Was he her boyfriend, brother, cousin? Well, it'd actually be unlikely for the two to be relatives, but still. Altaïr didn't know why he cared so much, but he just did. She was his _ex_ , so it'd be damn near impossible to forget about her.

Altaïr groaned and closed his eyes. The images of Maria and that guy plagued him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * _Dio mio_ = [Oh] my God
>   * _[Molto] goloso_ = [Very] greedy/ gluttonous
>   * I have a skateboard at my house too. ~~TOO BAD I DON'T USE IT.~~
>   * Oh, and please excuse the weird ass ending.
> 



	3. Your Heart is in Materialism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take a detective to see that Altaïr and Maria don't get along very well.

"Maria, get in the fucking water," called Malik. He splashed and sloshed about within the swimming pool, attempting to get his friend's attention.

She laid adjacent to the pool on a hammock betwixt two trees owing to her refusal to lay on a pool lounger. "Fuck off, I'm trying to tan. I'm too pasty for my own good and like hell I'm getting into a sunbed." Maria waved him off.

Malik pouted at her. Approximately one and a half hours were wasted at a local country club's swimming pool. Dusk was lurking about, prompting people to pack up and leave as though they had better things to do. Following a couple of minutes, Malik and Maria were the only ones remaining, albeit they weren't complaining. The entire ordeal had been Maria's idea, after all.

"Oh, God, don't make that face." Maria covered her face. "You're actually making me feel guilty."

Malik laughed. "Holy fuck, if you don't get in here I will keep making this face."

Maria groaned. "Fuck you, Mal." Her hands proceeded to conceal her face.

Malik jumped out the pool with the grace of a seal, intending on retrieving his phone. He'd come up with a ploy of making Maria feel as though she were being harassed by the paparazzi; she despised it immensely whenever Malik took pictures of her, always making him delete them afterwards. They never ceased to annoy her. Howbeit, when he trudged over to the table he'd left it on, it was gone.

Half of him was worried, and the other half didn't give a fuck, but that did not prevent him from scanning the entire area, as though he'd find it that way.

Which, actually, he did. Except it was in the hands of a foreigner. Not any average foreigner, no, but it was in the hands of that _Fuddruckers_ guy— or, no, Maria's ex— who was looking down at his phone. At his side was some muscular guy, who had an indecipherable expression; he was the only one out of the two sporting swimming trunks.

Malik would have expected the guy to be his personal bodyguard.

He walked over to the _Fuddruckers_ guy. "Hey, what the hell are you doing with my phone?"

Maria's ex looked up. "Nothing, I just needed to check the time." He smirked and Malik grew leery. The guy stole a glance behind him, presumably at Maria, and then back at him. "Hey, that your girlfriend?" Malik didn't say anything to that because, really, was that why he was staring at them the entire time in _Fuddruckers_?

Despite the lack of response, the guy continued on, "I need to tell you something important: She has AIDs. And you shouldn't date her. I have a shit ton of reasons, too." Malik raised a brow. Was he trying to start a conversation? What a shitty attempt, then.

By then, Maria had detected that familiar voice which was formerly that of her boyfriend. She removed her hands from her face. "Goddammit," Maria murmured. "This shit _again_?" Maria stood up off the hammock and grabbed her belongings, which consisted of a bag filled with sunscreen, lotion, towels, and sunglasses. She turned to find Malik gone.

What the actual...

Maria scanned the area and found her ex. _Altaïr_. Talking to her best friend. _Malik_.

... Fuck.

When Maria's ex saw Maria he shut his mouth and froze in an unnatural position. Again.

After the guy stood like that for the awkward, ensuing seconds his tall friend finally seemed to notice his odd behaviour. "Altaïr. Is something wrong?"

So his name was Altaïr. It was unusual, but it'd stick.

The Altaïr guy nodded his head, alternating his gaze between Malik and Maria. "Yeah," he said slowly, though he sounded doubtful. "Yeah, Connor."

Maria stormed over to them, where the tall guy in swimming trunks was awkwardly standing by the side. She grabbed Malik. "C'mon, let's call it a day," she said, sending Altaïr the evil eye. Altaïr didn't seem to ignore it and returned the look.

"And you," she snarled, facing Altaïr, "Stay the fuck away from him." She didn't need him wooing her best friend.

She made to walk away with Malik, who was scowling at her due to the tight hold she had on his wrist, but before she got the chance to turn around Altaïr glowered at her, effectively pinning her in place. "Stop glaring at me like some fucking nine-year-old," she spat. Malik glanced over at Maria. She was starting to get aggravated, and that was not a good thing.

"Wow," retorted Altaïr, "And why do you think that is?" Maria glared back. "Take a guess. Take a good fucking guess."

Maria exaggeratedly threw her hands in the air. "Oh, I don't fucking know. Why don't you enlighten me with your fucking wisdom?" Altaïr growled at her and the burly guy, _Connor_ , Malik remembered, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe if you'd stop acting like a stupid, bipolar-ass bitch we wouldn't be in this fucking situation," and Malik soon found himself physically restraining his best friend after those words were uttered out of Altaïr's mouth.

"You little shit. Take that fucking back!" Maria shouted, trying to get herself out of Malik's grip. She was not weak by any means, but Malik had been in similar situations many times so he'd grown accustomed to it. "I swear to God, I will fucking throw you in the swimming pool." Malik was sure that he saw Altaïr blanch. "You will fucking drown. And I will laugh. Goddammit Malik, let me show this fucker who this 'stupid, bipolar-ass bitch' is!"

"No, Maria," Malik muttered. "You keep telling me you're not a chav, so prove it. Stop acting like a chav." Maria's struggles ceased momentarily. "Chavette, not chav. I'm no guy." Malik shrugged. "And you, Altaïr. Don't fucking bad-mouth Maria, especially not in my presence, or I will make you regret it," said Malik with a scowl.

Altaïr scoffed. "It's not like I'm lying. She's a crazy bitch. Look at her." The Connor guy sent Altaïr a worried look, and sure enough it was a forecast. Maria practically blew up after he said that, threatening him with promises of drowning him and such. They were fortunate enough to be the only ones there, for other people would have been popping popcorn by then.

Amidst Maria's snarls and death-threats (mainly consisting of water-related things, giving Malik the correct impression that Altaïr was indeed scared of water), Malik managed to have his voice heard. "If Maria wasn't in my arms right now I swear I would make you eat your words." Altaïr smirked at that and Malik wanted nothing more than to wipe that fucking smirk off his handsome face. Damn his face. "Of course," replied he, giving Malik no other choice than to drag Maria away, lest she rip his face off and tear his jugular apart.

He just felt bad that the Connor guy had to go through all that. For all he knew, the guy probably just wanted to swim. Once he'd gotten within a reasonable distance (also known as 'Maria's car'), Malik let go of her. He'd half expected her to go running back to the swimming pool, but, fortunately, she did not.

"Jesus Christ, Maria," Malik said, breaking the silence. He opened the door to the drivers seat, grabbed the random towel they'd placed in the car beforehand, set it on the seat, and sat down. Maria entered via the other door and sat down on the passengers seat. "What the hell was that for?"

Maria sent him a look. "You know I can't stand that asshole, right?"

Malik huffed. "Yeah, I get it, he says stupid shit. But just... try to deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Maria shut the door and put on the seatbelt. "How am I supposed to deal with _that_?" Malik didn't answer, prompting Maria to switch topics. "And, actually, I want to know what stupid shit he was saying to _you_." Malik looked at her incredulously. "Don't fucking give me that look, Mal. I saw you talking to him."

Malik laughed. "Oh, that. Well, he had my phone and gave it to me. Then he told me that you had AIDs and that I shouldn't date you." Maria looked ready to explode. "He _what_?" screeched she. Malik nodded. "Yeah. Then he gave me five reasons why I shouldn't date you. I just played along with it. He would've given me a 'shit ton of' reasons, but you interrupted."

Maria stayed silent. Malik nudged her. No response. He would have asked her if everything was alright, had she not started laughing manically. Malik watched her and, wow, Maria scared him sometimes. Once the cackles subdued she said, "I am going to fuck him _up_." She grinned in a way that Malik could only describe as 'troublesome'. "So he thinks we're dating?" Malik nodded slowly. He didn't like where this was going. "Damn, he's even stupider than I thought. And for the record, everything he's said is bullshit. But, wow, you should tell me the five things he told you because I am curious as _fuck_."

Malik laughed. "Holy shit, alright. Well, first, he said you use Internet Explorer." Maria wrinkled her nose. "Hell no."

"Then, he said that you were a fan of Nicholas Cage's movies."

"What the fuck?"

"And that you listen to Nickelback, and that you planned on stealing the Declaration of Independence."

"How does he even come up with this shit?"

"The last thing he told me before you came was that you drink out the carton."

Maria didn't say anything to that.

_The soup could use a little less coconut milk and a little more lemon grass and spices, especially powdered chile. The broth is much too rich and overpowering; anyone could get sick after eating more than five spoonfuls._

"Are you going to have a staring contest with your soup? Because it was entertaining five seconds ago," Maria interrupted. Malik looked up and remembered that they were dining at an urban, trendy asian restaurant to celebrate the riddance of the curse that was his thesis. He smirked at her. "You should try some."

"Fine, I will. Except I don't trust that look on your face," Maria made known. Malik nearly cackled, but he passed Maria the bowl. She grabbed a spoon sitting nearby and swirled it in the soup. The utensil surfaced with a spoonful of the liquid. Maria blew on it to cool it down, and it eventually ended up within the orifice that was her mouth.

Her face was deadpanned for half a second at most till she hacked and wheezed, reaching for the icy glass of water within her vicinity. When she'd drained the entire glass of the water it had formerly contained, she greedily snatched Malik's glass. Malik narrowed his eyes, but he let it slide.

When she'd managed to get herself under control, she glared at Malik. "How the hell do you eat that thing? It's literally just a bowl of chile with fucking mushroom and chicken in it." Malik raised a brow. "Really? I personally think it needs more chile powder; there's too much coconut milk."

"It's like you're trying to kill me. You're fucking crazy, Mal."

Malik grinned at that. "And you can't handle some soup."

A waiter came over to fill their emptied glasses with water, leaving when he'd finished the deed.

"It wasn't the soup. It was the fucking chile and shit you put in it," hissed Maria.

Malik raised his hands in defense. "Go tell that to the chef, not me. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

Maria smacked her hand against her face. "Alright. Alright. Whatever."

They ate in comfortable silence in the resulting minutes. Maria prodded at the fried rice before her with her fork as though it were some sort of strange extraterrestrial species. Malik had managed to finish half of his soup. The spoon laid forgotten within the bowl alongside leftover pieces of chicken and mushroom.

"Hey, Mal," said Maria.

Malik hummed in response.

"You have Alex's number?"

Malik nodded at that. He didn't bother questioning her intentions.

"Great, because I don't. So can I borrow your phone? I need to ask him something."

"Yeah, sure," replied Malik. He fished within the pocket of his jeans and produced a phone which he handed over to Maria. She said her thanks and went through Malik's contacts list. Stillness engulfed the air following two minutes. Maria went completely silent, the constant chattering of other people around them reminding Malik that they weren't alone.

She stayed like that, frozen, for quite a while.

"Maria. What the hell are you doing? Is it your turn to have a staring contest with an inanimate object?"

Maria did not respond to that. Instead, she took the phone and moved the screen in front of his face. "Yeah, that's my phone," remarked Malik. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" Maria still did not say anything.

'Alex' and other contacts whose names began with 'A' were neatly displayed on the screen. Everything seemed completely normal.

And then, it happened.

Three contacts beneath 'Alex' was 'Altair'. His eyes were not deceiving him.

"Maria, did you fucking add Altaïr to my contacts?"

Maria broke her vow of silence. "Yes, of course I would put the number of my fucking ex whom I hate into your phone. No, dumbass."

It was Malik's turn to fast into silence. He was unsure whether he was supposed to be happy, angry, or just creeped out by that. Something then clicked in his mind immediately. He realised that Altaïr must have saved it when he was on his phone. Was that why he was "checking the time"?

That sneaky shit.

"But why the hell would Altaïr give me his number?" Malik asked himself. Maria heard the enquiry. "I think it might be to piss me off. Or maybe he likes you. I don't even fucking know," she shrugged.

Malik pursed his lips.

"You know what, yeah," continued Maria, "He thinks we're dating. So he probably thought that he'd piss me off by giving you his number." She scoffed. "I know him too well."

"Yeah, but it's not like I asked for it. I didn't even know that he put his number in the contacts list."

"Hm, that changes things, doesn't it?"

"I thought you'd be able to tell from my reaction."

"You have his fucking number either way. What difference would it make?"

Malik hummed. "I don't know." The edges of his lips curved upwards. "But now what?"

Maria's mouth spread into a demoniacal grin. "Now," she said, "We play along."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * I got this chapter's title from a verse of a translated poem of Allama Iqbal
>   * Hooray for Prototype reference!!1! ... Well, does it really count as one?
>   * Malik was eating _Tom Kha Ghai_. And I don't see why Maria would want to tan during the pre-sunset hours
>   * Maria might seem hostile and shit, but I don't think she'd be like, "Wow yeah Altaïr feel free to talk shit about me in my presence I don't care haha you so funny," either. Don't get me wrong, I'm seriously not trying to make her look like she's mean and PMSing 24/7 or something
>   * Just a dumb note that I am procrastinating right now on an essay due tomorrow that I had to have done months ago (wow summary of my life bravo pat on my fucking back). So updates on anything may get sporadic. Heaven knows I'm miserable now
>   * Lesson of the day or something: Don't assume like Altaïr lol. Oh, and also, he's not at the swimming pool to swim; hell, he didn't even want to be there. Poor Connor
> 



End file.
